Scarlet Witch (MCU)
Wanda Maximoff, better known as Scarlet Witch, is a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia who grew up in the company of her twin brother, Pietro. Involvement Captain America: The Winter Soldier When the twins reached adulthood, Sokovia had become a warzone, with foreign forces invading their streets frequently. Wanda and her brother took part in various riots to drive the foreign forces out of their streets. What the twins did not realize was that the riots were orchestrated by HYDRA, who had taken up residence in the country and were using the riots to cover up their illegal experiments. One day, Wanda and Pietro were approached by List, a scientist at the HYDRA cell in Sokovia, who offered them the opportunity to achieve the power needed to drive war out of Sokovia. Initially skeptical, Wanda was convinced by Pietro to agree. Along with other volunteers from the town, Wanda and Pietro underwent a series of tests where they were exposed to energy from the Chitauri Scepter, which had fatal effects on the others. Wanda and Pietro, however, experienced exceedingly different effects. The power of the scepter unlocked latent supernatural powers within the pair; while Pietro achieved superhuman speed, Wanda attained a number of mental powers such as telekinesis, hypnosis, and energy projection. Avengers: Age of Ultron When the Avengers invaded Strucker's fortress in Sokovia, Wanda and Pietro aided in its defense. By the time Baron Strucker had surrendered and Stark, as Iron Man, found Loki's sceptre, Wanda used her powers on Stark, causing him to have a vision in which all of the Avengers were dead at his feet. Wanda let Tony take the sceptre, knowing he would use it to purposes that could cause trouble inside the Avengers. After Ultron escaped from Avengers Tower through the internet, he downloaded himself into a new body made from Strucker's work with robotics, and then reached out to Wanda and Pietro. They met at a church in Sokovia, from where Ultron led them to his base of operations and asked them for help at defeating the Avengers. Wanda and Pietro agreed, stating that Stark's missiles were the reason their parents had been killed. Wanda and Pietro then aided Ultron in taking vibranium from the black market dealer Ulysses Klaue. The Avengers confronted Ultron and the twins, and Wanda implanted visions in Thor, Black Widow and Captain America. She then proceeded to set the Hulk on a rampage throughout Johannesburg. Wanda went with Ultron to Dr. Helen Cho's lab, where he intended to force Dr. Cho to build his new body by using the stolen vibranium. While Ultron's new body was being built, Wanda's power gave her a vision of Ultron's true endgame: to extinguish humanity. She and Pietro rebelled against Ultron and released Dr. Cho from the robot's mind control. Wanda later helped Captain America stop a runaway train in Seoul. Wanda went to Avengers Tower, accompanied by Pietro and Captain America, just as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were about to activate Ultron's next body, but with J.A.R.V.I.S.'s A.I. in it. Pietro prevented it from happening, and when Thor blasted the body with lightning, it was activated; Wanda had witnessed the birth of The Vision. She and Pietro decided to help the Avengers against Ultron's final attack, back in Sokovia. While Sokovia was being lifted by Ultron, Hawkeye told Wanda that if she walked out of the building they were in and fought against Ultron's forces, she'd be an Avenger. Wanda kept fighting alongside the rest of the Avengers, until Nick Fury arrived with a helicarrier and the other Avengers decided to help the people of Sokovia get out safely. Wanda stayed back to watch over Ultron's reactor, and to ensure that none of Ultron's sentries reached it. She watched her brother Pietro sacrifice himself to save the lives of Hawkeye and a Sokovian boy. Attempting to get revenge, she followed a wrecked Ultron to a destroyed train. There, she ripped Ultron's "heart" out. While Sokovia shattered, Vision rescued Wanda from certain death. After the conflict was over, Wanda accepted an invitation to participate in a new incarnation of the Avengers, alongside Black Widow, the Vision, Falcon and War Machine. Killed Victims *Ultron Allies *Captain America *Thor *Vision *Hulk *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Winter Soldier *Iron Man *War Machine *Ant-Man *Falcon *Baron Strucker *Nick Fury Enemies *Ultron *Ulysses Klaue Appearances *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Captain America: Civil War Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Avengers Category:MCU Characters Category:Alive Category:Marvel Category:Brown Hair Category:Protagonist Category:Magic Category:Green Eyes Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Captain America: Civil War